1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery includes an electrode assembly comprised of cathode and anode plates, electrolyte and a separator as main components, which battery may be repeatedly charged or discharged.
The electrode assembly may be combined with a can and a cap assembly, thereby forming a cell. The electrode assembly may be contained in a can of a predetermined shape in which an opening is formed. The opening of the can may be covered with the cap assembly.
When the can is covered with the cap plate of the cap assembly, edges of the cap plate may be combined with edges of the can by welding.